


Marital Rights

by Sunhealer24



Series: Matrimonium [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Also i love him, Angst, Angst Train, Angst and Feels, Bill Is A Terrible Person, Bill Kills People, Does It Count If It's Since They Were Kids?, F/M, Feels, Female Will Cipher, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hero Becomes The Villian, I Mean He Was Kinda Her Hero Now He's The Antagonist, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you read between the lines, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Kinda, Kinda Marrige, Kinda?, Memory, Not Even Veiled Threats, Not Really A Happy Ending, One-Sided Relationship, Or Is It Overprotective Lover?, Overprotective Big Brother, Proposals, Stockholm Syndrome, Thinly veiled threats, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, Unplesant Memory, We all hate him, Why Did I Write This?, but i still hate him, he is my son, i can't tag, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: Some questions you just don't want to be asked. Like Will.She never wants to hear the question "Will you marry me?"But she just did. Out of the wrong person's mouth.





	Marital Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm terrible. But enjoy I guess?

The man in a golden suit knelt before me. “I know this is sudden, but we've known each other all our lives. Will you marry me?”

 

My long blue hair covered half of my face, partially obscuring my expression. He held out a golden ring to me, adorned with citrine and orange topaz gems. 

 

“Bill. . .” I struggled to find the right words. “I'm. . . flattered. . . but. . .” The last thing I wanted was to piss off this incredibly powerful demon when I was already at his mercy. He had brought me here, nullified my powers, and left me helpless.

 

I took a deep breath. “I'm your sister. Think of how it would look if you married me. People would talk." A low growl built up in his throat, and I found his hand tangled in my hair. “I don't give a damn! Will, don't you understand?” His eyes glowed brighter and brighter. “I am your  _ God.”  _ He forced me to look out upon the ruined wasteland that he ruled over. “All of this. . .” He roughly jerked my head back up to look at him. “It's  _ mine.  _ **_You're_ ** _ mine.”  _

 

“You think I give a damn about what other people think?” Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as he bounced me like a doll. “Answer me!” He roared. “I. . know you don't. . .” I sobbed quietly. 

 

He smirked down at me, lust filling his golden eyes. “God, ever since you changed. . . ever since you grew up. . . you've been taunting me with that body. Don't even try to deny it, you little  _ slut.  _ You're just begging me to claim you, fuck you, make you mine.”

 

“N-no. . .” I protested. He yanked my roughly up to eye level. His voice was dangerous.”Don't you lie to me Will.” I found myself free falling, tumbling to the ground, which was suddenly far below me.

 

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact with the floor before a weight on my neck stopped me, shocking my descent to a sudden halt. If I had been human, it would have killed me.

 

Bill was laughing when I opened my eyes. He held a chain tightly in one hand. I followed it down to my neck, and I raised one shaking hand. There was an iron collar around my neck, tightly fastened, and holding me up.

 

Bill started reeling me back in by it, and I suddenly wished that the fall had killed me. Whatever Bill had in mind was asuradely much worse.

 

He reached for me, and I struggled against the chains. If he was weaker, or maybe, if I was stronger, I could have broken away. But he was much stronger than I was, all muscle and magic and cruelty. 

 

He whispered in my ear. "I could hurt you. I could hurt you very badly. Cut the skin from your bones, burn you alive. Boil the blood in your veins, fill you with poison." He got impossibly  closer. "I could kill you in a heartbeat, murder you in cold blood if you got in my way." 

 

My heart beat faster, hammering, trying to fight it's way out of my chest. Bill had always been cruel, enjoying torturing others. He'd destroyed our own dimension, taking only Tad and myself with him. He'd razed countless other universes, burned them to the ground until the inhabitants fell to their knees and worshipped him. Was that what he wanted from me? 

 

Did he finally want me to bow down in front of him, to tremble in fear and submission? I wouldn't. I didn't have much, especially compared to my brother, but I had my pride. I pushed away from him, though with little force, and he watched me fall. He had let me fall.

 

I suddenly realized there was nothing to keep me from hitting the ground. The chain was gone. As the ground got closer and closer, I hoped for a painless death. That was the last thing I remember.

  
  
  


I groaned, sitting up. My hair was matted, and blocking my vision as I raised a hand up to brush it out of my face. I was stopped halfway, and I looked down to see smooth golden bonds of magic preventing me from moving my arms more than a foot or so. Moving my head to the side revealed that more of the bonds were clamping my feet solidly to the ground, and that there was one around my neck.

 

I thrashed uselessly against the bonds, and they slowly started tightening. I wish the fall would have killed me, but that would have been too merciful. After all, all demons go to hell. And this was my own purgatory. 

 

Bill's bored voice cut through the silence like the blade of a knife. "Don't bother Will. The more you struggle, the tighter they'll get." 

 

I looked up, tears in my eyes, to see my brother propping himself against the doorframe with his foot, leaning back against the wood. He examined his fingernails as he talked, as though looking at me wasn't worth his time. 

 

"Bill. . ." My voice came out cracked and hoarse. "Why are you doing this?" 

 

He was beside me in an instant, the front of my dress clutched in this hand as he pulled my face an inch from his own. His fingers gripped the fabric with such an intensity, I was afraid it would tear at any moment. 

 

His one visible eye was a dangerous red, red as the blood of all the innocents he had slain. "Will. My dearest sister." He punctuated every word with malice. "If I can't have you, nobody can." 

 

He dropped me to the floor, straightening up, and adjusting his clothes. He looked at me with distaste, as if I was trash on the floor of an otherwise immaculate roomHis gaze was cool to the point of ice, striking pain into my heart. 

 

Misguided and twisted as Bill was, I still loved him as my brother. He was my childhood playmate, always sweet and gentle to me. If someone hurt me in any way, that demon was never seen again. Bill had been overprotective and fiercely loyal to the point of death. 

 

I still remember the one day that my world had been shattered. A friend of Bill's had led me behind an old building, telling me that while Bill was busy, he had something he wanted me to take care of. Being the younger sister that had always wanted to fit in with Bill's group, I followed him like the lamb to slaughter. 

 

When I got there, I was jumped. The leader of Bill's group of "friends" that he had had for as long as I remembered, had the others hold me down. He laughed when the tears ran down my face. He said I shouldn't cry, that I was helping them, that I was taking care of my brother's friends. Then he pulled up my dress. 

 

I blocked most of it out. I only remember the pain, screaming, and eventually calling Bill's name. And in that instant, it all stopped.

 

When I opened my eyes, Bill was covered in blood, picking me up. He smiled at me slightly, shushing my murmurs of dissent and rocking me gently, like a baby. "It's okay, Will." He had said. "They won't ever hurt you again." 

 

And he took me home. 

  
  
  


He killed them. He killed them all. 

  
  


"Please Bill. . ." I looked up into his hard eyes. "Please. . ." Was the only word I could mutter. He looked down on me for a moment more before sighing. 

 

He picked me up, and the bindings dissolved away. "It's okay." He told me. "I love you Will." 

  
  


And broken as I was, all I could mutter as he kissed me gently was, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this awful oneshot that was basically just a wreck of angst and feels. 
> 
> Yay!


End file.
